Sheriff
Sheriff *'Model Type': Volkswagen Jetta *'Manufacturer: '''Volkswagen *'Occupation': Police Officer '''Sheriff' is the city police car who starts working at Sodor. Bio Sheriff was first working in the Sodor Police Station with Trooper, Bruno and Scooter. He started to see the speeders running much too fast. 1.0 Sheriff was first started working at Sodor. One day, he talks to Thomas about how the emergency control tower and headquarters were built where people are needed help. Next day, he was on a surveillian battle to arrest the crooks from robbing the Sodor Bank. 2.0 At Dryaw, the people were frightened by the attacking crooks as they appeared to rob the bank. Sheriff, Trooper, Scooter, and Bruno were in another surveillian battle as they arrests the crooks. At the Sodor Rescue Squad Headquarters, Officer Floyd announces the Sodor Police Headquarters, the upgrade where the metal was strong with white and blue stickers. But by then, Sheriff and the gang were taken to the Sodor Rescue Squad Headquarters to be refitted. They were upgraded into 2.0 with strong metal and blue decals. Back at Dryaw, he, Bruno, and Trooper were in a surveillian battle again. They are about to arrest the crooks as fast as they can. Jake, the Police Command Center came here to help them. As a result, Jake took Scooter to the Sodor Automobileworks to get him some slick new threads. At the grand opening of the new Sodor Police Station, Jake, Sheriff, Bruno, and Trooper greeted Scooter with his shiny new threads while Eric made some important headlines about the upgrade. Persona Sheriff is hard working at the Sodor Police Station and loves to catch speeders why they're going too fast. He has emergencies when a red light of two antennaes flashing for help. He can often be strong headed and rude at times, but he sure knows how to tell stories, including Rusty's ghost story. Basis Sheriff's firs basis is built upon the 2003 Volkswagen Jetta which is similar to the 7236 LEGO CITY Police Car. His second basis is the 2010 Volkswagen Jetta which is similar to a 7744 LEGO CITY Police Car in the Police Station set. His third basis is the 2011 Volkswagen Jetta which is similar to a 7498 LEGO CITY Police Car in the Police Station Set. His Breakout or Forest basis is the 2012 Volkswagen Jetta GLI which is similar to a 4436 LEGO CITY Police Patrol Car. And his XL basis is the Hummer Humvee which was similar to the 60007 LEGO CITY High Speed Chase Car. Livery Sheriff's paint is white on the top and middle and dark grey on the bottom. His doors on the side that says "POLICE" in white letters. Catchphrases *"Not in my island you don't!" *"You're in a lot of trouble." *"Looks like you have caused a whole lot of trouble!" *"You are going to end up bashing your bumpers/buffers." *"Sport is good, and teamwork is fun!" *"Genius come bewteen us." *"Put a wheel into your smokebox/engine and follow your master!" Appearences Television Series * Series 3: Rescue Squad On Sodor Specials * The Trouble With Trains (faceless, does not speak) * Misty Island Rescue (does not speak) * Day Of The Diesels (cameo) Voice Actors * Tom Kenny - (Series 3 to Series 12) * Sam Riegel - (Series 13 - onwards) Trivia * Sheriff has a few modifications throughout the series. These include: ** Series 3: *** He has the word "POLICE" on the side of his doors. *** In Rescue Squad on Sodor, his doors on the decals say "Rescue Squad Sheriff". ** Series 8: *** In New Cops on the Block, he is upgraded into a 2010 Volkswagen Jetta. It is similar to a 7744 LEGO City Police Car, and his name is added to a 2.0. ** Series 14: *** In Savage City, Sheriff 2.0 will be upgraded into a 3.0 which goes to a 2011 Volkswagen Jetta. ** Series 18: *** In Forest Cops, Sheriff 3.0 will be upgraded into a Forest Car which goes to a 2012 Volkswagen Jetta. ** Series 19: *** In Midnight Attack, he is upgraded into an elite Hummer into XL mode. Category:Non Rail Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles